1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus for setting an image processing mode by using a special sheet such as a mark sheet or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there is considered a copying apparatus for reading a sheet material such as mark sheet on which a copying mode has been written, a sheet onto which a bar code has been given or the like, and for setting the copying mode by a read-out output.
As such a copying apparatus, there are the first type in which the sheet material is fed by an automatic document feeder and copying mode information written on the sheet material is read out and the second type in which the copying mode information written on the sheet material is read out without using the automatic document feeder.
In many cases, the first type is used to automatically execute copying processes. However, in the case where the operator doesn't put the mark sheet to the position to read out the mark sheet for the first time, there is a drawback such that a desired copying mode cannot be set for the original which has been fed before the mark sheet.